


Si spegne il Sole

by Krystal_Tsuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Gen, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Tsuki/pseuds/Krystal_Tsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Si dice, si racconta, che si chiami Paese del Fuoco perché lì il Sole non si spegne mai". La fine che avevo immaginato. Una comparazione tra maestri ed allievi, tanto diversi e tanto simili insieme. Una comparazione tra nemici, amici, compagni. Tra ninja. Senza vincitori o perdenti. Perché la strada per l'accettazione di se stessi e delle proprie azioni può essere difficile e tortuosa. Ma anche questo fa parte del credo dei ninja. Perché davanti alla morte non c'è mai un vincintore e mai un perdente. C'è solo un Sole che si spegne.</i>
</p><p>(Musica consigliata: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mGXMMU1xPhM">Companions</a> dall'OST di Naruto Shippuden. E la musica che mi ha accompagnato durante tutta la stesura di questa storia e spesso le parole prendevano il ritmo di quella stessa musica. Oltretutto, lo stesso titolo, è la perfetta summa di questa piccola storia: Compagni. Nella vita e nella morte. Semplicemente compagni. Per le altre note vedere alla fine della fanfic ^^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si spegne il Sole

 

 

 

 

*

 

_Si dice,_  
si racconta,  
che si chiami  
Paese del Fuoco  
perché lì il Sole  
non si spegne  
mai

 

*

 

_Orochimaru fu il primo a morire._  
Divorato dallo stesso potere che aveva forgiato. Ucciso dal ragazzo di cui tanto aveva bramato il potere. Che aveva tentato di forgiare a sua immagine e somiglianza. Lo trovò ironico, nella sua assurdità. Come se, in verità, lo avesse sempre atteso, quel momento. Non ne fu affatto sorpreso. Non aveva fatto lo stesso, lui, con il suo maestro? Anche se aveva chiuso gli occhi una vita intera per non vederlo, il Sole non era cambiato mai.

_Jiraya il secondo._  
Venne ucciso dai quei bambini cui aveva, un tempo, insegnato l'arte dei ninja. Che aveva protetto più volte. E che, in passato, aveva creduto capaci di poter cambiare il mondo. E che invece era stato lo stesso mondo a cambiare. Fu questa la sua delusione maggiore. Essere ucciso da chi non era stato in grado di salvare. Pensandoci, probabilmente era giusto così. Nella pioggia il Sole non ha brillato mai.

_Tsunade fu l'ultima._  
Morì nell'intento di salvare quel Villaggio di cui era stata nominata Kage. E di cui, inizialmente, nemmeno voleva esserlo. Perché quelli erano i sogni di qualcun altro. Non suoi. Ma lo trovò gratificante. Morire per la sua gente. Non poteva chiedere di più. Sì sentì, forse per la prima volta, un ninja degno di essere chiamato tale. Anche se il Sole si spense, il Fuoco che aveva nel cuore ardeva. Più forte che mai.

 

 

_Sasuke fu il primo a morire._  
Cadde nell'ultima battaglia contro quel compagno, amico, mai dimenticato. Morì lottando, così come aveva sempre vissuto. Morì sconfitto, così come aveva sempre vissuto. Morì solo, così come, in realtà non avrebbe mai voluto. Mormorò solo un debole " _nii-san_ "* prima di chiudere quegl'occhi di pece e fuoco per sempre. Il suo Sole, forse, non si era nemmeno mai acceso.

_Naruto fu il secondo._  
Seguì quel compagno, così a lungo cercato, dopo brevi istanti. In verità avrebbe preferito andarsene lui per primo, per non vederlo morire. Un'altra volta. L'ultima. Avrebbe preferito avere gli occhi bruciati dal Sole, piuttosto che vedere quel Sole spegnersi davanti a lui.

_Sakura fu l'ultima ad andarsene._  
In verità era già morta dentro molto tempo prima. Il suo cuore si era fermato nel momento in cui i suoi due compagni si erano trafitti a vicenda. Quei compagni, amici, che lei non era stata in grado di salvare. Mai. Cadevano fiori di ciliegio quel giorno. Gli stessi che coprirono la sua tomba quando anche lei, ormai adulta, come il Sole di quel giorno, si spense.

 

  
*

 

 

_Orochimaru non pianse morendo._  
Anzi, sul suo diafano viso rimase un ghigno di sfida. Quasi compiaciuto dal mostro creato. Quasi trovando, nella sua stessa morte, quell'immortalità a cui aveva così a lungo ambito. Non avrebbe mai ammesso una sconfitta, d'altronde. Non era nella sua indole. Tradì tante cose, tradì tante persone, ma ad essa, ai quei suoi ideali, rimase sempre fedele. Anche se questo significava mentire. Anche a se stesso. In fondo non aveva mai temuto le tenebre perché nelle tenebre il Sole non può spegnersi mai. Perché nelle tenebre mai si è acceso.

_Jiraya, mentre affondava nel lago, tentò di non piangere._  
Pregò per quel bambino ancora così giovane. Pregò che trovasse la sua via. E che fosse una via giusta, meritevole. Grande. Chiese perdono per quell'allievo prediletto che non era stato in grado di salvare. Per quel compagno che non era stato in grado di riportare indietro. Per quella donna così bella e così forte che non era riuscito a far sorridere mai. E per quel bambino dagli occhi di un Dio, inghiottiti troppo presto in quell'Inferno di mondo,  che lo stava guardando morire. Pensò che, in fondo, tutta la sua vita era stata un fallimento. Una sconfitta. Chiese perdono, piangendo, perché non era riuscito a trovare il Sole prima che questo si spegnesse. Prima che affondasse insieme a lui.

_Tsunade, guardando il suo villaggio distrutto, pianse tutte le lacrime che non aveva versato in passato._  
Non era più la donna forte di un tempo. Forse non lo era mai stata. Aveva lentamente perso tutto. Aveva perso tutti. Senza più sostegni anche il Fuoco più vivo soccombe al vento. Senza più Sole, nessuna Ombra* può riflettersi sul terreno. Senza Sole anche il Fuoco si spegne.

 

 

_Sasuke non pianse quando i suoi occhi di fuoco si spensero._  
Perché in fondo questa era la fine che si aspettava. Perché sapeva di non meritare niente di più. Perché tutte le sue lacrime le aveva già piante in passato vedendo il suo Sole morire*. Quasi sorrise nel sentire il calore del Sole farsi più tenue sulla sua pelle lacerata. Quasi sorrise a quella tenera illusione. Sorrise, lasciandosi morire. Aveva vissuto di illusioni*. Non gli parve poi strano morirne. Perché il Sole non può spegnersi una seconda volta.

_Naruto, tremando sulla terra bagnata di sangue, tentò di non piangere._  
Ma quando il cielo che portava negli occhi iniziò ad offuscarsi, gli sembrò di tornare a quel suo primo giorno d'Accademia. Quella solitudine gli sembrò così lontana, come un ricordo sbiadito al Sole. E pianse tutte quelle lacrime che aveva giurato di non piangere quando, in quell'azzurro si rispecchiò colui che gli giaceva accanto senza vita. Lui che era vissuto solo e, in solitudine, morto. Si affievolì il suo Sole, che così forte aveva brillato, prima di spegnersi completamente.

_Sakura non pianse quando morì._  
Le sue lacrime le aveva già piante tutte in quel giorno lontano. Non era mai stata una persona forte. Lo diventò continuando a vivere. Imponendosi di vivere. Lo diventò attendendo la morte. Lo diventò attendendo invano quel Sole ormai spento. Lo diventò illudendosi di un Sole che, ne era conscia, non si sarebbe mai più riacceso.

 

 

 

*

 

 

_Orochimaru aveva un sogno._  
Solo uno. Troppo grande perché potesse avverarsi. Troppo impossibile. Egoistico, terreno. Suo e suo soltanto. Avrebbe sacrificato tutto per quel sogno. Aveva sacrificato tutto per quel sogno. Avrebbe dovuto splendere più del Sole, giunto al culmine. Ma non ha nemmeno brillato quando, invece, si è spento.

_Jiraya aveva tanti sogni._  
Così tanti che quasi non si sorprese del fatto che nemmeno uno, alla fine, si era avverato. Aveva sempre sognato un futuro che brillasse più Sole. Eppure non era riuscito nemmeno a proiettare la sua ombra sul terreno. Aveva sempre sorriso anche quando il suo cuore piangeva. Aveva voluto vivere nell'ombra del Fuoco per non sentire il calore del Sole. La pioggia battente gli affogò il cuore. Eppure, ironicamente, non riuscì mai a spegnere le sue speranze.

_Tsunade non aveva sogni._  
Credeva di non poterne più avere. Ne aveva avuti tanti, da bambina. Tanti quanto i raggi di quel Sole che lentamente venne privato di ogni sua luce. Ma non si possono togliere i raggi al Sole. Perché il Fuoco si estingue nelle sue ceneri. E osservando quelle ceneri ormai fredde, credette di non essere più degna d'avere dei sogni. Non ne ebbe più.

 

 

 

_Sasuke aveva un sogno._  
Un obiettivo. Solo uno a cui dedicò tutto se stesso. Lo raggiunse e si maledì mille e mille volte di averlo fatto. Non ebbe più pace, poi, almeno fino a quando i suoi occhi non si chiusero per sempre. Trovando finalmente quella pace che non ebbe mai in vita. Raggiungendo quell'obiettivo che era stato il perno di tutta la sua vita. Chiedendogli perdono. Forse in quelle tenebre, per un momento, il Sole ha brillato anche per lui.

_Naruto aveva tanti sogni._  
Voleva essere amato quando sentiva di non dover essere amato. Voleva diventare ciò che non sarebbe mai diventato. Voleva salvare chi non poteva essere salvato.  Aveva sempre puntato al Sole. Eppure finì bruciato da quegli stessi raggi. Nel cercare, morente, l'ultima traccia di quel calore, nel vedere quei sogni morire davanti a lui, comprese che un Sole che brilla solo per metà, non scalda mai abbastanza.

_Sakura non aveva sogni._  
Ne aveva avuti fin troppi quand'era bambina. Sciocchi, pretenziosi. Umani. Poi, quando quei due corpi vennero sepolti, decise che non era più degna d'averne. Sepolse i suoi sogni con loro. Sepolse il Sole con loro.

 

 

 

*

 

Orochimaru non ebbe rimpianti quando la spada trafisse quel cuore che aveva creduto immortale. O forse ne ebbe fin troppi. Ma, come il bianco serpente, assaporò fino in fondo quell'ultimo Sole cocente, danzando nell'aria infuocata, per poi cadere in un lungo, eterno letargo. Voleva essere il padrone del mondo. Non riuscì ad esserlo nemmeno della propria vita. Non aveva avuto quella fortuna che gli era stata promessa. Sapeva che non vi sarebbe stato risveglio. Voleva imparare tutto. Sapeva di non aver imparato niente. Nelle sue dita una volta aveva tenuto il cielo. E in quel cielo il Sole si spense.*

Jiraya, affogando nelle dolci acque lacustri, si chiese se mai l'acqua avesse avuto un sapore così amaro. Si chiese se esisteva davvero un dio. Si chiese se gli sarebbe stata concessa un'altra possibilità. Si chiese se, allora, sarebbe stato in grado di mantere quelle promesse. Se sarebbe stato un esempio migliore. Un compagno migliore. Il rospo si immerge, balza sul ciglio dell'acqua e torna alla luce. Ma lui, alla fine, un rospo non lo era mai stato. Ed il Sole, in fondo a quel lago, si spense.

Tsunade non gli importò della sua bella pelle ormai avvizzita in quell'ultimo intento di salvare il suo Villaggio. Fece bruciare tutto il suo Fuoco. Pregò che fosse abbastanza. Chiese perdono per ciò che non era stata in grado di fare. Chiese perdono per non essere mai stata abbastanza. Pregò perché altri avessero quella pace che lei non aveva mai avuto. Il diamante si infranse*. Brillò un'ultima volta. Splendette come il Sole. Poi, come il Sole, si spense.

Sasuke non tremò nel sentire il suo cuore fermarsi. Con le ultime forze, portò due livide dita al centro della fronte. Poi sorrise quando i suoi occhi si chiusero. Sorrise perché i _suoi_ * occhi furono l'ultima cosa ad abbandonarlo. Sorrise perché sentì quella morte come una redenzione a lungo cercata. Si chiese se gli assassini* si meritino il Paradiso. Si chiese se gli sarebbe stato concesso di rivederlo. In quelle tenebre così a lungo cercate, credette d'aver finalmente trovato la Luce quando il Sole si spense.

  
Naruto piangeva disteso sul terreno impregnato di sangue. Tentò di raggiungere con una mano quell'antico amico, mai davvero nemico, ormai senza più vita. Ma nemmeno nella morte riuscì a sfiorarlo. Anche morendo rimase inafferrabile. Sì maledì perché davvero il Sole, questa volta, gli era sembrato così vicino. Maledì il fatto che il Sole non si possa afferrare mai. Non era stato in grado di adempiere a quella lontana promessa. Non era stato in grado di riportare il sorriso a chi l'aveva perduto. Si chiese se gli sarebbe stato concesso, un giorno, di rivedere quel Sole, quando questo, in quel cielo piangente, si spense.

Sakura, togliendo la polvere da quei nomi incisi sulle lapidi, alzò gli occhi al cielo, cercando inutilmente quel Sole che non splendeva più.

 

 

 

 

*

  
 _Si spense il Sole_  
quel giorno  
in quel Paese del Fuoco  
dove si dice,  
dove si racconta,  
che così si chiami  
perché lì il Sole  
non si spegne  
mai

 

*

 

*********************************************************  
*********************************************************

 

Nessuno dei loro sogni si è avverato.  
Le loro speranze sono rimaste vane.  
Avrebbero voluto cambiare il mondo.  
E invece fu lo stesso mondo a cambiarli.  
_[Questo, forse, vuol dire crescere.  
Questo, forse, vuol dire vivere]_

C'è chi rimpianse poco o nulla.  
C'è chi rimpianse tutto.  
Perché erano diversi pur nel loro essere così simili.  
Maestri ed allievi.  
_[Ma chi era il maestro e chi l'allievo?]_

Ma nessuno di loro maledisse la morte.  
 Nessuno di loro maledisse il destino.  
_Lo accettarono._  
Col bene e col male che diede loro.  
Com'è giusto che sia.

Seguirono i loro ideali fino in fondo.  
Giusti o sbagliati che fossero.  
_[Alla fine chi siamo noi per giudicare?]_

Per essi vissero,  
per essi morirono.  
Accettando tutto.  
Con dignità.  
Con coerenza.  
Con onore.

_Com'è nell'arte dei ninja._

 

 

*

 

Il Fuoco si smorza,  
diventa cenere.  
Si accendono sei stelle in cielo.  
Poi

 

_si spegne il Sole_

 

 

_in quel Paese_  
dove si dice,  
dove si racconta,  
che il Sole  
non si spegne  
mai

 

*

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> DUNQUE … questa fanfic ha avuto una lunga incubazione. Dopo qualche anno lontana dal fandom di Naruto, ultimamente mi ero rimessa in pari e ho riesumato anche vecchie bozze che avevo scritto all'epoca. Tra quelle c'era questa idea di comparare la vita e la morte dei leggendari Sannin con quella dei loro allievi. E ho voluto, dunque, riprenderla e svilupparla così come pensavo potesse essere la fine di Naruto. Purtroppo la fine è stata molto diversa, anche abbastanza frettolosa secondo me, e mi ha trovato in disaccordo su diverse cose. Per questo motivo pensavo di cestinare questa fanfic che avevo finito proprio pochi giorni prima della fine di Naruto perché iniziava a darmi visivamente fastidio :/ però ci ho lavorato parecchio e un po' mi dispiaceva :/ dunque ho deciso di pubblicarla ugualmente. Prendetela come un WHAT IF … o qualcosa del genere ^^
> 
> NOTE FINALI (vedi asterischi):  
> * "nii-san" = significa fratello maggiore. Si riferisce ovviamente ad Itachi.  
> * "Ombra" = in questo caso ovviamente mi riferisco alla sua posizione di Hokage che, come sicuramente la maggior parte di voi saprà significa, appunto "Ombra del Fuoco" .  
> * "il suo Sole morire" = ovviamente mi riferisco al momento in cui Sasuke piange dopo aver scoperto la verità su Itachi (e io piango con lui T_T""" ogni volta T_T""" ).  
> * "aveva vissuto d'illusioni" = i significati che mi piace intendere sono diversi: le illusioni dei suoi potenti jutsu, le illusioni di aver creduto per troppo tempo una verità sbagliata. L'illusione di essere davvero in grado di cambiare il corrotto sistema politico di Konoha.  
> * questo paragrafo di Orochimaru si riferisce all'episodio in cui da bambino trova la pelle del serpente bianco vicino alla tomba dei suoi genitori e Sarutobi (il Terzo Hokage e suo maestro) gli profetizza rinascita e fortuna. Ammetto che ho trovato quella parte estremamente toccante perché mostra il lato puro e umano di Orochimaru (e me lo ha fatto amare ancora di più T_T ). Invece il "cielo" che porta tra le dita si riferisce al simbolo che portava sull'anello ai tempi della sua permanenza nell'Akatsuki, che era appunto quello di 空 "Cielo" (o anche "vuoto" secondo altri significati che può assumere lo stesso kanji. Ma ho sempre preferito vederci il "cielo". Mi sembra più in linea con gli ideali e gli obiettivi di Orochimaru: vivere nelle tenebre per puntare al cielo. Che personaggio splendido ;w; ♥ ).  
> * il "diamante" di Tsunade è ovviamente il Byakugou.  
> * "suoi" : di Itachi ovviamente T___T" … visto che Sasuke si è fatto trapiantare gli occhi del fratello ( T________T *segue pianto isterico* … non si vede che shippo l'ItaSasu come se se non ci fosse un domani … no no no DDDDX *continua a piangere* T___T" ). E che Itachi espressamente ha desiderato lasciargliper proteggerlo e stargli accanto anche dopo la morte T___________T" .*assassini: è Sasuke che si colpevolizza ancora d'aver ucciso suo fratello (sappiamo che Itachi è morto soprattutto per la sua malattia, ma la morte, d'altronde, può sopraggiungere in così tanti modi e con così tanti diversi significati … )  
> Grazie di aver letto fino a qui ;w; .Se vorrete lasciarmi un vostro parere ne sarò davvero felice. In particolare mi piacerebbe sapere se sono riuscita a delineare i personaggi senza mandarli OOC. Ci tenevo molto a questa storia, alla sua struttura di comparazione tra maestri ed allievi, ma ammetto che soprattutto Sakura e Naruto mi hanno dato alcuni problemi perché non sono due personaggi a me particolarmente congeniali credo.  
> Naruto è un bel personaggio, niente da dire, ma credo di essere più portata a scrivere di personaggi tormentati XD. Non sono riuscita mai ad afferrarlo fino in fondo, credo. Sakura … mmm … non è proprio un personaggio che invece è nelle mie corde ^^".  
> Tsunade e Jiraya sono due personaggi che amo e rispetto moltissimo, perciò non è stato facile scrivere dei loro punti deboli (anche perché entrambi sono, appunto, personaggi, secondo me, esemplari nella loro condotta ;w; ).  
> Ma Orochimaru e Sasuke sono ovviamente i due personaggi ai quali sono più affezionata (e mi fermo qua perché potrei scrivere pagine su entrambi XD). E che spero di aver delineato come si meritano, anche e soprattutto nelle loro debolezze T_T ♥ . Sono speciali e splendidi proprio per questo.  
> L'ultima parte può essere vista come riflessione esterna alla storia o parte della stessa storia. Scegliete voi ^^. Ma ci tenevo ad inserirla.  
> E questo è tutto. Grazie ancora ^^…e non ho perso l'abitudine di parlare più nei commenti che nella fic ahahahahhah T_T" .. Sorry ^^
> 
>  
> 
> (su [ Livejournal ](http://krystal-tsuki.livejournal.com/22479.html))


End file.
